elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rat (Online)
Rats are docile animals that appear in . They drop guts to be used in fishing. These creatures are not to be confused with their larger rodent variants, the Skeevers. Quests Troublemakers A Pinch of Sugar Rats have infested the Laughing Moons Plantation. Juranda-ra asks the Vestige to solve the problem before an upcoming inspection. To do this, Cinder-Tail has the Vestige throw Thunderbug eggs on the nests, causing the Thunderbugs to destroy the nests and kill the rats. A Tale of Two Mothers The Vestige should follow the rat to get to the secret den. Locations *Abah's Landing *Aldcroft, Shadowfen *Anvil, Gold Coast *Avanchnzel, The Rift *Bal Foyen Dockyards, Bal Foyen **Beldama Wyrd Tree, Glenumbra *Bewan, Auridon *Bitterblade's Camp, Eastmarch *Camp Tamrith, Rivenspire *Cat's Eye Quay, Khenarthi's Roost *College of Aldmeri Propriety, Auridon *Court of Contempt, Coldharbour *Crimson Cove, Malabal Tor *Crosswych, Glenumbra *Crow's Wood, Stonefalls *Crypt of the Exiles, Bangkorai *Daggerfall, Glenubra *Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, Gold Coast *Davon's Watch, Stonefalls *Dead Man's Drop, Malabal Tor *Deepcrag Den, Deshaan *Del's Claim, Auridon *Ebonheart, Stonefalls *Emberflint Mine, Stonefalls *Fallowstone Hall, The Rift *Farangel's Delve, Stormhaven *Farangel's Landing, Stormhaven *Fharun Stronghold, Wrothgar *Firebrand Keep, Stormhaven *Fort Morvunskar, Eastmarch *Fort Virak, Stonefalls *Fort Zeren, Bal Foyen *Fullhelm Fort, The Rift *Garlas Agea, Gold Coast *Geirmund's Hall, The Rift *Graystone Quarry, Wrothgar *Hazak's Hollow, Khenarthi's Roost *Hei-Halai, Shadowfen *Heimlyn Keep, Heimlyn Keep *Hermit's Hideout, Eastmarch *Ilessan Tower, Glenumbra *Iliath Temple, Stonefalls *Inner Sea Armature, Stonefalls *Ivarstead, The Rift *Jarol Estate, Gold Coast *Jathsogur, Malabal Tor *Koeglin Village, Stormhaven *Koeglin Mine, Stormhaven *Knife Ear Grotto, Deshaan *Kragenmoor, Stonefalls *Lion's Den, The Rift *Loriasel, Shadowfen *Lower Bthanual, Deshaan *Lower Yorgrim, Eastmarch *Mathiisen, Auridon *Mephala's Nest, Stonefalls *Nimalten, The Rift *Northwind Mine, The Rift *No Shira Citadel *Nurin Farm, Stormhaven *Ondil, Auridon *Ouze, Malabal Tor *Paragon's Remembrance, Wrothgar *Pariah Catacombs, Stormhaven *Phaer, Auridon *Quendeluun, Auridon *Quarantine Serk, Deshaan *Redoran Pier, Deshaan *Roots of Silvenar, Malabal Tor *Sanguine's Demesne, Shadowfen *Sathram Plantation, stonefalls *Shad Astula, Deshaan *Shael Ruins, Malabal Tor *Shattered Grove, Auridon *Sheogorath's Tongue, Stonefalls *Shor's Stone Mine, The Rift *Shrine of the Black Maw, Shadowfen *Silumm, Glenumbra *Silvenar, Malabal Tor *Silverhoof Vale, Rivenspire *Silyanorn Ruins, Shadowfen (Sublocation) *Smuggler's Slip, Deshaan *Stonechewer Goblin Camp, Stormhaven *Stormhold, Shadowfen *Tal'Deic Fortress, Deshaan *Temple of the Crescent Moons, Khenarthi's Roost *The Bastard's Tomb, Eastmarch *The Cave of Trophies, Coldharbour *The Corpse Garden, Deshaan *The Frigid Grotto, Eastmarch *The Lost Fleet, Coldharbour *Triple Circle Mine, Deshaan *Trollslayer's Gully, The Rift *Troll's Toothpick, Bangkorai *Tower of Lies, Coldharbour *Valeguard, Malabal Tor *Vanne Farm, Stormhaven *Velyn Harbor, Malabal Tor *Vivec's Antlers, Stonefalls *Vulkhel Guard, Auridon *Vulkwasten, Malabal Tor *Wansalen, Auridon *Woodhearth *White Rose Prison, Shadowfen *Windridge Warehouse, Stormhaven *Zthenganaz, Wrothgar *Zuuk, Shadowfen *Flyleaf Catacombs, Rivenspire * Variations *Daedrat *Meht (the pet mouse of Detu-Meeus in Stormhold, Shadowfen) *A rat that has 15,000 health is encountered during the quest "A Tale of Two Mothers" Trivia *Rats are mentioned in the Letter to Headman Bhosek.Letter to Headman Bhosek *Rats are also mentioned in the letter, Meat for Soup.Meat for Soup *Mentioned in Ingredient Classification 1: Rodent Parts.Ingredient Classification 1: Rodent Parts *Mentioned in Ingredient Classification 23: Critter Parts.Ingredient Classification 23: Critter Parts *The rats at Laughing Moons Plantation cannot be killed. In addition, until the quest "A Pinch of Sugar" is complete, the workers on the plantation will stomp at rats on the ground but to no avail. Appearances * * * * * * (as Skeever) * ** ** ** de:Ratte (Online) es:Rata (Online) fr:Rat (Online) ru:Крыса (Online) uk:Щур (Online) Category:Thieves Guild: Creatures Category:Online: Shadowfen Creatures Category:Online: Auridon Creatures Category:Online: Deshaan Creatures Category:Online: The Rift Creatures Category:Orsinium: Creatures Category:Online: Stonefalls Creatures Category:Online: Khenarthi's Roost Creatures Category:Online: Glenumbra Creatures Category:Online: Malabal Tor Creatures Category:Online: Bal Foyen Creatures Category:Online: Rivenspire Creatures Category:Online: Bangkorai Creatures Category:Online: Coldharbour Creatures Category:Dark Brotherhood: Creatures Category:Online: Greenshade Creatures Category:Online: Reaper's March Creatures Category:Online: Grahtwood Creatures Category:Summerset: Creatures